Out of Line
by larrrrrrystylinson
Summary: Katie's in high school and the boys have graduated leaving her to face the days alone, but it's always worth it once she returns to 2J and spends forever and an hour with the guys. I'm horrid at summaries but either way it's Jatie and you should read. :D
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue to my new Jatie fic. It's _really_ scattered around, but mainly because I was trying to get inside Katie's thoughts. I feel like she'd be the person that thinks of five things at once and stuff... I don't know why, but. xD **

**Yeah, anyways. It's _really_ short, and I don't know exactly _where_ I'm going to take it from here, but there will be other ships in this. They're going to be Logan and Camille, Kendall and Jo, and Carlos and Corndog. ... Nah. I'm actually going to have an OC for Carlos, I _think_, or I might put him with an existing character. I haven't decided yet because, like I said, this doesn't have much direction to it yet. Just a little idea that I wanted to start up before I let it get the worst of me. xD **

**I'm probably going to have the first chapter out in a few days, and that will contain the vital information that is needed for this story. **

**. I haven't written in first person in _so_ long, so feel free to correct me if I put in any 'Katie thought' or anything like that. This entire story is going to be Katie's POV, so. **

**ANYWAYS. **

**Go on and read now. **

**Disclaimer: lololol I said go on and read and you still have to read the fact that I don't own the boys. **

**... okay now you can read. **

* * *

><p>Okay, so in high school it's sometimes considered pathetic to have a crush on someone five years older than you. It's a pointless crush—<em>impossible<em> to happen. _Especially_ when that crush is a member of a boy band.

Well, for me it wasn't impossible for me for that reason. More so the fact that I had known said boy for my entire life—_seriously_, he was at the hospital the day I was born. He even held me before my big brother! My brother was of course so scared he was going to not hold me properly, and I'd roll out of his arms and onto the ground. The video was honestly the greatest black mail available on Kendall.

But I had grown up with Kendall and his friends—I had learned from them, and upon entering schooling was easily annoyed with the dweebs in my grade level, so I stuck with the guys. Even though sometimes I get lonely, it was the best life choice I've made.

People my age now a days are _idiots_ for the most part, and though my four(three if you exclude my silly little crush) elder brothers are too, they're still more bearable than the people trying to get my attention. Besides, now I couldn't even make an actual friend because of my brothers. People were more interested in my connections than my actual personality. Not that I minded—it was easy to reject them.

I'm getting off track, aren't I?

Right, in high school you're an idiot to crush on anyone too much older than you, and I disagreed! My own parents were eight years apart, so there isn't any reason that I couldn't have an interest in older boys.

There may be a reason that I couldn't do anything about my preferred older boy, however.

Have you ever heard of the 'friend zone'? You're stuck being your crush's friend—you can't work your way up to a higher status—it's impossible to be anything more than friends. Okay, not impossible to be _best_ friends, and I specify this because of what Carlos would input right here—'I can't even be _best friends_ with her? This _stinks_!'

Well, no matter what, I was stuck in something similar to the friend zone. I liked to call it the sister zone.

No, idiots, I'm not in love with Kendall Knight, my elder brother.

Nor do I love Carlos Garcia.

_Nor_ Logan Mitchell.

Nope.

I, Katie Knight, was in love with (or falling in love with in the least) none other than James Diamond.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. Yeah. I don't love it too much, and I might change it and modify it a bit eventually, but I just really wanted to get something for this posted. <strong>

**So, review if you feel like it. I'd appreciate it if you did... I mean... There isn't much to review so far... But... But... Okay, I'm not really sure how you can review, but even if you just put a '...' as a review I'd probably send the boys out to hug you because reviews make me happy. **

**I don't even know why I'm still rambling on... **

^ lots of dots.

**BYE NOW. **

lol finally bye.


	2. Chapter 1

**OH HEY LOOK I UPDATED ALREADY. **

**... don't expect this quick of updates. I'm actually _horrible_ at updating- trust me. **

**Anyways. I'm sorry, but I could _not_ do first person. I was halfway through the chapter before I noticed that I was writing in third and by then I was just like, screw it. **

**ANYWAYS. I'll rewrite the prologue eventually so it matches the third person. **

**And this chapter is really basic. It pretty much just sets the story and reveals a bit of the plot issues. **

**Thank you for the reviews, by the way! :D They make me happy. (: **

**Uhm. Not really sure what else to say here, so. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys today, but I will eventually. I promise I will. **

* * *

><p>Katie sat bored out of her mind as the teacher droned on about trigonomic identities. She was going to be a <em>manager<em> and not a… a… _whatever_ it was that required a person to know this complicated branch of math. She didn't need to learn this because, uh, _hi_ Ms. Collins—erase that nonsense and put some statistics and probabilities of a select talent's chances of burning out in the first two years of their career and _then_ place a test on Katie's desk.

It was frustrating because as proud and head strong as the fifteen year old was, she had _no_ clue as to what was going on in the equation written on the board. _Okay_, so if sine to the second power was added to cosine to the second power it equaled one. Of course she understood that, but now they were throwing in cubes apart from just squares and _what_ was going on?

She put her head down on her desk and resisted the urge to groan, instead biting down on the knuckle of her thumb. There was only four minutes left until the end of the school day and while Katie was thrilled about this, she wasn't looking forwards to the hours she would spend slaving over the math homework later that night.

Usually Logan was a huge help, but after his recent move to a campus so he could attend school part time while performing in Big Time rush full time, Katie was left at a dead end. Biology was no problem for her, nor English nor economics; not even general art was a problem for her.

Finally, finally, _finally_ the final bell rang and she was up and out of her seat before anyone else, rushing down the hallway.

Since she came to stay at the Palm Woods five years ago their school had grown. There was now a separate building for it with a classroom for each grade level. They _had_ to expand once Katie convinced Mr. Bitters that more money would come in if he were to allow non-residents to attend the school and she had proved to be right.

"Katie!" a voice called out behind her, footsteps loud and hurried to catch up with her. She turned around in time to see Zach running towards her desperately. "Hey, Katie!" he smiled. She opened her mouth to greet him but he cut her off before she could get a sentence out. "Are you busy now?"

"Actually, yeah," she lied with a forced apologetic tone. "I've got something to help my mom with."

Zach nodded dejectedly, his shoulders falling forwards slightly. "Right—sorry. Maybe next time or something."

Before she could make up a fake promise the boy walked away leaving her alone again. The next generation Jennifers(the Gabbies—all with different spellings, might she add) walked passed her with pursed lips and cocked their heads at her quickly before continuing past her. She rolled her eyes at the normal occurrence and continued making her way from the school and up to her apartment.

2J was mostly the same as it was five years ago, but a few alterations had been made. After one particularly nasty game of wrestling between Carlos and James, the table in front of the TV had been smashed to pieces and was replaced by a much more durable wooden table with an intricate design.

The swirly slide had stayed _obviously_ but the upper deck of it was now decorated as a fort that she and James had built one day out of boredom. They had bought a fair amount of pillows and blankets and hung them every which way from hooks they installed into the walls. The others had been so impressed with it that not even Mama Knight had been able to tell them to take it down.

Each room was now majorly altered, too—of course with Logan moving out Kendall now had a room to himself which the other boys were _not_ happy about, so they decided the other half of the room would become the 'study' though none of them actually studied, read, or did any sort of work. Katie enjoyed it, though, as it allowed her to work with her clients.

The residents of 2J had also changed—_drastically_.

Physically, Mrs. Knight had aged a good amount and now had dark brown hair as opposed to her bright strawberry blonde hair before. Mentally she was much calmer when dealing with the boys because, while they were still _insane_, they learned good self-discipline from all of the time they spent working with Kelly and Gustavo. Mrs. Knight had also started dating a man a little over a year ago. She had run into him at a local restaurant and he had ended up being a talent manager _much_ to Katie's pleasure.

And then there was Kendall who had grown up greatly over the span of time. He changed his style slightly so he now showed off his much developed muscles and he cut his hair much shorter than it had been. He had also matured in the past year as Jo had _finally_ returned from her filming. He dedicated much of his life to Jo, and what wasn't dedicated to her was dedicated to the band. He was still incredibly protective of his baby sister though. In fact, Zach only had the guts to approach her in school because of Kendall's threatening demeanor towards boys who even neared his little sister as he believed.

Carlos had grown an inch at most and was still the shortest of the group though his appearance hadn't changed all too much. He had lost the helmet for the most part, only bringing it out when he was home sick or nervous about something—it was his security blanket. He had aged mentally too and was much more mature… at times. He was still the same old Carlos much to everyone's happiness, and sometimes annoyance.

Logan had cropped his black hair even shorter so it was a simple spike on his head much like it was before the boys had even moved to LA. He was now attending university part time studying for his pre-med degree so he could jump straight into his career after this one ended. He and Camille were still on again, off again—off for the most part. They mainly hooked back up for big events such as a movie premiere of hers, or an awards show for Logan's music. It was clear to Katie they were in love, but it was hard to get them to realize that with all that was going on around them.

James hadn't changed much in appearance having always been buff and impossibly attractive. The only difference was that he had trimmed his hair and now kept it much shorter, but he still obsessed over it. Personality wise James had changed the most. He was still stuck up and conceited, but not as much as he was before. After he had his heart broken nearly two years ago by a girl named Olivia James had been sure to keep his attitude in check—more so around Katie than the others and she knew this was because of his accidental slip up.

A week or so after the break up James had snapped at her claiming that she had no idea what he was going through—that she was a stupid little child that needed to keep away from him.

_No one_ had any idea what had gotten into James when he said that, but she was _very_ ashamed to admit that she had cried herself to sleep that night. Logan claimed he had a clue after speaking with him and that James was simply focusing his anger on her simply because she was the closest thing that was relatable to Olivia seeing as she was the only girl that he had a strong connection to. It had still hurt nonetheless and despite James's attempts to talk to her every day, she managed to make it forty-one days before she was forced to speak to him. He had locked them both in the closet in attempt to reconcile, forgetting that it locked from the outside.

'_I'm_ the stupid little child?' was the first think Katie spoke to him when he explained that they were locked. From there it all went up hill and the two had grown closer than ever which had originally seemed like an impossible feat. They had grown close since coming to LA, pulling pranks on the boys together and he helping him further his career, and to see them so much closer sent Kendall's big brother sense flying every which way when the two were together.

"Katie!" Kendall shouted as she entered the apartment. She looked up at him to see him tapping furiously at the buttons on his controller and raised an eyebrow. "Help me out, baby sister! James is winning!"

She laughed lightly and shook her head. "No can do, big brother. I call winner!"

She scampered over to the kitchen grabbing a bag of potato chips and running over, plopping down on the couch. She started laughing at her brother's whining protests and watched as the two battled out the final. When James let out a loud cry of triumph and Kendall moaned, falling back on the couch, she couldn't help but break into a series of giggles.

James turned to stare at her as she laughed into her barely-clenched-fist and he had a small smile on his face. He was smiling slightly at the adorable laughs she was emitting and was completely out of focus to the rest of his surroundings, making it easy for Kendall to grab his wrist and tug him on to the couch. "Snap out of it," he growled protectively.

James turned to him and stuck his tongue out at his best friend childishly. He turned back to watch the younger girl again.

Katie maybe more observant and may pick out more changes among the 2J residents, but James was _not_ blind, nor oblivious. He was well aware of her now developed form. Her figured stayed mostly the same, adding only a slight curve to her hips as opposed to her stick like figure before, but she was still as skinny as ever. She now did her hair more often, curling it every other day. She didn't bother wearing make-up, but cheesy as it may sound, James didn't think she needed it. She had a natural beauty, one that would only be distracted from with product on her face.

She was still the same old Katie, though, causing just as much trouble and wrecking just as much havoc.

"I play James, then," she declared after she had calmed herself. The boy nodded eagerly and ignored Kendall's protests.

Katie walked over to her sibling, snatching the controller from his grip. "Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to?" she prompted him, begging him to leave with her eyes.

Kendall was the only one who knew _both_ of their secrets the kept from the other, but he knew that each secret was their deepest and darkest, reassuring him that no, they weren't going to have a go at it on the sofa after they finished their video game. He stared at her, his eyes wide and uneasy before he sighed and nodded. "Avenge my loss, baby sis," he told her as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey!" James called as he started to walk away. Kendall turned to look at him and cocked his head at him. The other boy was tapping his cheek with a finger. "Where's my kiss?"

Katie giggled again and watched as her brother rolled his eyes and finished making his way out of the apartment.

"Katie!"

"What?" she yelped, shocked out of her slight trance.

"You owe me a kiss on the cheek since you're his sister!"

She smirked. "Beat me and we'll see about that."

"It's _on_," he agreed, turning towards the television.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, this chapter is really boring, and the next one probably will be as well, but I'm hoping it'll pick up in the third chapter. (: <strong>

**Uhm.**

**A lot of the details I started on in here will be explained more in depth later on, so. **

**Yeah. xD **

**Review if you'd like? x3 **

**I'D like if you reviewed... **

**... **

**... **

**... **

**Yeah. (: **


End file.
